gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AllHailTheFirstOrder
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Gender and Sexuality page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Jaime pic What episode is that image from? We always want to try and use the most current HBO promo shot, which is what we have now. 16:36, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :How bout that? Better? :) 16:56, May 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure i'll do that now. 17:04, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Walder Frey I undid your last edit to this page because you changed the top quote to one that already appears further down on the page, and one that's not spoken by Walder. If you want to reinsert the photo you added, go right ahead but I respectfully ask that you leave the top quote alone. Thanks. Shaneymike (talk) 02:05, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Jaime's Image First off, I haven't been on Jaime's page in quite some time, so I'm not sure which image you are speaking about. However, if you mean a recent event, where I might have uploaded a different image, it is because we ALWAYS prefer to upload the most recent promo image of the character. I'm sorry you feel the image was lacking in your taste, but I didn't find it, or my work inferior in the least. Perhaps we shouldn't always make such a big deal about infobox images, but focus on the zillion of other things that need to be done. If you have an issue with the picture, which it seems you have in the past but we took care of the matter, then just come to me in the same way again and we'll work together to fix the issue. Ok, I just went and looked at the image again. If I did upload that, it was ages ago as I said, and frankly I think it looks amazing.. so it would be a matter of taste, and I really don't feel like we need to be taking a poll at this juncture... not when things are so busy around here. The finale will bring another image of Jaime I am sure...and I am sure it will be change 100 thousand more times since that's all people really seem to worry about. Sorry if I am snippy, but I work hard here and to say my work is inferior peeves me a bit-- also because this is the 2nd time we've had to go through this. Do you feel that strongly about the image you uploaded? If so, send it to me please. 22:14, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :QueenBuffy - this is a problem because we've been specifically told by the other admins that profile images are not to be changed just because one from a newer episode becomes available, and should simply be the best quality possible. - 09:38, June 23, 2016 (UTC) *Replied on your talk page. AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 12:44, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Cersei new picture OMG talk about a smug face lol Eko is Oke (talk) 04:00, June 27, 2016 (UTC) *A lot less smug than the last, I'd say. AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 04:02, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Please return http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Jon_Snow?diff=prev&oldid=272272 Please ser, you seen surprised that things got a bit chaotic after a massive season finale for a TV show. This was the biggest rush we've ever had onto the wiki (over 9 million in one day), the Admins couldn't get to everything within 24 hours (I started with the episode article then worked my way to the Jon Snow article). And with so many people yelling at us to do a dozen things at once, which is unfair, that can get pretty frustrating. Whatever the case, the inrush has passed, things have returned to a manageable pace, and we can focus on getting stuff done. Your edits have been very productive through Season 6 and I would be wounded to lose such an editor - particularly one with such an awesome screenname.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:37, July 3, 2016 (UTC)